User talk:Cody
Hey dude im here!Dragonball Z RULES! 01:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Mmmm The Killer Learners!Dragonball Z RULES! 01:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) no no no no no no if your name is in bold you are in,and sure you can be 1 more person,in fact you HAVE to be 1 more person! XD ...because it's in the rules...Dragonball Z RULES! 01:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) mmm which one do you want to be MOST.Beth or Tyler because they are both not taken.Dragonball Z RULES! 01:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) K i'll join :)Dragonball Z RULES! 01:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) oh and u didnt answer my question.Who do you wanna be more,Beth or Tyler?Dragonball Z RULES! 01:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Whoops didnt see that you put Tyler on the page!So to make the teams even,Tyler has to be on the Screaming Students.Dragonball Z RULES! 01:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) yeahhhhh see the challenge finished...it was LAST Friday.........But umm since the Screaming Students lost,and Tyler was on the Screaming Students,can you vote for someone,because no one has voted yet:).Oh and since you didnt do the first challenge because you came in after,ill give you invincibility :) ohhh you gotta go to sleep :( what time?And yes I live in those states that have easterntime.Dragonball Z RULES! 02:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) k see you tomorrow :)Dragonball Z RULES! 02:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Really?ME TOO!Dragonball Z RULES! 02:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Good night :)Dragonball Z RULES! 02:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You vote on the TDE page unless I say different.Dragonball Z RULES! 20:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks for voting :) Oh and I did the challenge for your camp.And im kinda ''11.Im 10,but my birthday is 2 days.Dragonball Z RULES! 21:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!:)You know?You were right before when you said we had lots in common!Dragonball Z RULES! 22:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I gotta go somewhere,ill be back at like 7:00Dragonball Z RULES! 22:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill take care of it.Dragonball Z RULES! 00:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) It wouldnt even matter if you ''did have the most votes because then they wouldnt count!Dragonball Z RULES! 01:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.Oh today,I made my own TDI at school!Like 10 people wanted to do the show,and today we did the challenge at the cafeteria.So you know what im gonna do?Im going to write the story on Fan Fiction wiki!Dragonball Z RULES! 01:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess,but the story in FF will be based on what my friends do at school,so it's not really a joinable thing.Dragonball Z RULES! 02:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) But due to me being very lazy i might not do it XD!Dragonball Z RULES! 02:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I came back from school wanna talk :)Dragonball Z RULES! 20:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Its fine :) Yo,today was the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!Dragonball Z RULES! 23:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude sorry I havent been active but ive been sick so thats why.And the reason that i havent put up a new challenge for Total Drama Elementary is because no one has voted except you,My camp is not very active and im thinking about deleting it.......and you should kinda delete yours too o_0 I mean,Iets face it.You can't make a camp with 2 people.Dragonball Z RULES! 16:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok do u want me to kick herout of te camp?Totaldramaseriesfan234 21:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC)totaldramaseriesfan234 Mina's "Death" I stated in the Hunger Games that Mina can't be killed by stabbing or slicing because she has protective mining gear on but then she was "sliced in the back". Does this count as a death? Please respond CodyDuncanFan97 01:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Beast It doesn't say in the books. Oh, my enter button mysteriously stopped workingCodyDuncanFan97 02:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Problem Hollie and Juri have started killing and it is not 7:00 EST! CodyDuncanFan97 16:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Perfect Idea Zach. *Extreme* WHAT I SACRAFICED TO HAVE U BACK... #I got blocked for a week cause I was defending you from pinky. #You can have Holly. Can we be back as bestest buds!? :) dude join my camp Total drama heros vs villians Thx - TDM13 Dude, please meet mwah on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 21:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please come on the chat and talk to me: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 21:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) not really, but you can have scraggy on your team though put a name like cody etc. to join read what i wrote plus you may join my Pokemon Black & White: The Series (you can have scaggy on your team there too) (by liamisgreat) Now, if you want to XD :P New Camp Hey, do you think we can co-host a spoof of The Hunger Games Camp? If you want to know more, then private chat me only because some people do steal ideas. I'll understand with whatever you decide. CodyDuncanFan97 04:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 That's great! Can we start it after i finish Wrath? It just needs three more episodes. Thanks! :{D CodyDuncanFan97 23:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 What should we name our camp? Wrath will finish by (hopefully) Sunday! I was thinking The Hunger Games: The Duels of Drama! but it's not good. Do you think we should name it something else? Oh, and I was thinking that maybe our twenty-four tributes should be Total Drama Contestants. Talk on my page if you want to add anything or turn one of my ideas down. Once again, thanks for agreeing! CodyDuncanFan97 02:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Can You Maybe? There's a pre-challenge going on about recruiting users to play in Total Drama Tour of the City. If you haven't already, then do you think you can sign up? Only girls, however. It's like this if you choose to : Name - Stereotype - User (CDF97) Thanks, but I'll understand with whatever you decide. CodyDuncanFan97 23:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Okay, but whatever you decide will be fine with me! CodyDuncanFan97 02:12, May 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey Zach, the next challenge for Contestant Trivia is up! :) TotalDramaFan90 05:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Have you watched negima on dvd , if so, who's you fave character? i'm moving all my role play to over here: http://thepkmnroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Black_%26_White:_The_Series Hey Zach just came to say don't forget to vote in Contestant Trivia! :) TJ is the name 21:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Hunger Games Camp Hey, I was going to create the Hunger Games: Duels of Dramas, but I'm wondering if you're still on board with it. I'll understand if you can't. CodyDuncanFan97 04:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Fellow Terracotta Warrior, there's a challenge going on. Please help us win! Thanks for your help. ;) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 18:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC)